The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Surgical procedures can be performed on a patient for various purposes. A procedure can be performed in various manners. Because many procedures are performed within the patient's anatomy, it is desirable to provide a system that allows a determination of a position of an instrument or an implant relative to the patient during an operative procedure.
Imaging devices can provide image data of portions of the patient, both internal and external. For example, a fluoroscope can be provided to obtain image data of a selected portion of the patient's anatomy. Generally, however, the fluoroscope can provide image data for viewing on a display. The image data, however, must be registered relative to the patient's anatomy to determine a position of an instrument relative to the image data of the patient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that allows for ease and efficiency of determining a position of an instrument relative to the patient for viewing on a display. This can assist in determining a position of the instrument or implant relative to the patient during an operative procedure.